A semiconductor memory device such as an SSD (Solid State Drive) often stores a logical-physical conversion table (MMU: to be also referred to as an L2P in some cases hereinafter) in, e.g., a buffer (memory) of the SSD. In this case, as a memory capacity of the SSD increases, a capacity and area of the buffer for storing the logical-physical conversion table tend to increase. Also, a manufacturing cost often increases because it is necessary to secure the capacity for storing the logical-physical conversion table in the buffer.
There is a technique called a UMA (Unified Memory Architecture). In the UMA, one memory is shared between a plurality of arithmetic processors. The UMA is used in a GPU (Graphical Processing Unit) or the like. The arithmetic processors are integrated in the GPU. The UMA can reduce the memory cost.